Spring strut top mountings which have a reinforced base body in order to increase their local rigidity are known from the prior art, for example from German laid-open patent application DE 101 08 171 A1. This document discloses a spring strut top mounting composed of a base body and a reinforcement which is embodied as a separate component and is connected in the region of high loading, specifically in the region connecting to the spring strut, to the base body. In this context, the shell-shaped reinforcement is bonded to the base body by means of an adhesive gap.
Since it is desirable to have the largest possible degree of rigidity for the spring strut top mountings, there is a need for improvement in the rigidity of spring strut top mountings currently in use in the industry and known in the prior art.